My Girl's ExBoyfriend
by Lemonly
Summary: In an AU where there are no vampires. Elena and Matt break up.  Elena and Tyler get together.  Tyler has Matt to thank for that.


When he was seeing her  
You could see he had his doubts  
And now he's missing her  
Because he knows he's missing out  
Now it's haunting him  
The memories like a ghost  
He's so terrified  
Cause no one else even comes close 

Looking back, when Matt was seeing Elena, that he was worried about her leaving him for a better off family. After all, Tyler had always been interested in Elena and his was the richest family in Mystic Falls. That and all the not-so-subtle comments that Elena should be with Tyler because of who their families were, after all, why not unite the four oldest founding families. This paranoia was part of why Elena ended up leaving him. It also had something to do with him cheating on her with Caroline because he saw Elena talking to Tyler and thought she was flirting with him. Inadvertently, Matt and pushed Elena and Tyler closer to getting together. Tyler had been the one to comfort her when she found Matt and Caroline. Tyler had been the one to help her decide that it wasn't worth keeping the relationship going if he didn't trust her. Now, Tyler can tell by the looks Matt shots her that he realized he made a mistake. The day after Elena ended things with Matt, she showed up to school dressed the same as usual, except her skirt was a little shorter and her shirt was a little tighter. The kicker for Matt was that Tyler never left her side. In reality, Tyler had to keep reminding her why she left him. Seeing them together was making Matt miserable. He watched as they made their way out to the tree he and Elena used to eat lunch under. He kept seeing himself with her whenever he closed his eyes. He began to realize just how big a mistake he made when he realized that Elena was one of a kind. No other girl in Mystic Falls would ever measure up to her. It was like putting salt in the wound when he heard Tyler ask Elena out and hearing her enthusiastic "YES!" a couple weeks later.

He's a guy that you should feel sorry for  
He had the world but he thought that he wanted more  
I owe it all to the mistake he made back then  
I owe it all to my girl's ex-boyfriend

Tyler truly felt sorry for Matt. After all, the guy had everything. Most popular guy, quarterback, the most gorgeous girlfriend in the world, but he threw it all away because he didn't believe Elena when she said that she loved him. Tyler had known Elena his whole life. He told Matt that she wouldn't have said it if she didn't mean it. He didn't believe him. Figures, Matt was convinced that Elena was cheating on him with Tyler. But hey, one man's loss, another's gain. Because of Matt's stubbornness, Elena was Tyler's girlfriend. And Tyler owed it all to Matt.

So then, along comes me,  
This undeserving mess (undeserving mess)  
Who would believe my life  
Would be so blessed (life would be so blessed)  
Two years ago  
He left all that debris (left all that debris)  
Who would of known  
He would leave everything I need 

Tyler knew that he didn't deserve Elena. Hell, the whole school knew he didn't deserve Elena. He was a jerk, bullied people just for laughs, especially her younger brother. He knew she knew that, yet she still agreed to go out with him. If you would have told him last year that he would be with Elena Gilbert, he would have laughed in your face and shoved you in a locker. But looking back two years to the night Elena found Matt cheating on her, he couldn't believe that she was his. Elena was everything that Tyler needed. She always had been. He knew that, he just waited to tell her until she had realized that. She changed him for the better. And he had her to thank for everything that had gone right in his life. She was his everything and always would be.

He's a guy that you should feel sorry for  
He had the world but he thought that he wanted more  
I owe it all to the mistake he made back then  
I owe it all to my girl's ex-boyfriend 

Tyler truly felt sorry for Matt, in fact, the whole school felt sorry for Matt. It had been two years, and he still hadn't moved on. But who could blame him? It was impossible to move on from a girl like Elena. It was impossible to want more when you had this amazing girl. Too bad Matt didn't see it until he lost her. But, hey, if it weren't for Matt's mistake, he wouldn't be with his soul mate.

If it wasn't for him  
I would still be searching  
If it wasn't for him  
I wouldn't know my best friend  
If it wasn't for him  
He would be able to see  
If it wasn't for him  
He would be as happy as me 

If it wasn't for Matt, Tyler would still be looking for a girl who could remotely measure up to Elena. If it wasn't for Matt, Tyler never would have become Elena's shoulder to cry on and Elena never would have become Tyler's best friend. If it wasn't for Matt, Matt wouldn't be able to see that it was his own fault that Elena left him. That if he hadn't let what everyone said get to him, he would be as happy as Tyler was.

When she and I settle down you can bet  
That he is going to have to settle for less  
He's someone that I would hate to be  
I got the girl and he's left with just the memory. 

Two more years had passed and Tyler and Elena were engaged about to permanently unite the four oldest founding families. Tyler had taken his place as mayor, winning the election because he was a Lockwood, as was tradition. When they made the announcement, the only person he saw was Elena. She was glowing with pride and happiness and she looked absolutely beautiful. When they were planning for the wedding, they debated inviting Matt. They decided to invite him because he used to be Tyler's best friend as well as Elena's. At least, that's why Elena wanted to invite him. Tyler wanted to invited his to show Matt that he would have to settle for less, because Elena was irreplaceable. Tyler used to envy Matt. He was more popular, quarterback, and had Elena. Now, Tyler would hate to be him. Now, Tyler had Elena and that was all he needed to be happy. Matt, on the other hand, had only the memory of Elena. Something Tyler would hate to have.

He's a guy that you should feel sorry for  
He had the world but he thought that he wanted more  
I owe it all to the mistake he made back then  
I owe it all to my girl's ex-boyfriend 

Matt was the guy Tyler would forever feel sorry for. He had all any sane person would want, and he threw it away for someone as ordinary as Caroline. Who would do that? At the ten year high school reunion, Tyler and Elena watched as Matt walked in with Caroline. Tyler shook his head, Caroline wasn't anywhere close to Elena. He kissed his five month pregnant wife and thanked God for the mistake Matt made all those years ago.

If it wasn't for him  
I would still be searching  
If it wasn't for him  
I wouldn't know my best friend  
If it wasn't for him  
He would be able to see  
If it wasn't for him  
He would be as happy as me

If it wasn't for Matt, Tyler probably would have ended up with someone like Caroline. If it wasn't for Matt, he would be married to this girl who had become his best friend, then wife, and now future mother of his child. He wouldn't be with this girl who was his world. Most of all, if it wasn't for Matt, Tyler wouldn't be able to see Matt kick himself for throwing Elena way. Tyler wrapped his arms around Elena, turning her attention away from the two people she hadn't seen since their wedding, and kissed her. If it wasn't for Matt, he would never have been this happy with how his life was going.

It's funny how things work out.


End file.
